Ranger Nightmares
by Gage39
Summary: Gage and Trent go undercover to take down a rich slime ball named Taylor Biggins but things go bad when Gage's cover is blown. Prequel to 'Deliverance'. Please R & R!
1. Undercover

Ranger Nightmares Chapter One: Undercover

Author: Gage39

Summary: Gage and Trent go undercover to take down a rich slime ball named Taylor Biggins but things go bad when Gage's cover is blown.

A/N: This is the prequel to LittleWing's 'Deliverance' and many thanks to LittleWing for allowing me to use his characters and story.

I own nothing!!!!!

Ranger Headquarters

"Gage, Trent, I need a favor," Walker said.

Gage and Trent looked at each other before Gage asked, "What is it?"

"Ever hear of Taylor Biggins?"

Trent shook his head no but Gage nodded.

"Isn't he involved in child porn and every other illegal activity?"

Walker nodded and said, "That's the one. Trent, I know you're not a cop but I would like for the two of you to go undercover and try to get evidence to take him down."

"That's fine with me," Trent said. "Since Carlos is working on a case in San Antonio and Kim is on vacation there isn't much for me to do."

"Gage?" Walker turned to the young Ranger.

Gage didn't respond right away but was staring at the wall above Walker's head.

"Gage," Walker said sharply.

"Sure I'll do it," Gage said emotionlessly.

3 Days Later

"How's it going?" Walker asked.

"Just great," Trent replied. "Biggins thinks we're just a couple of rich guys wanting to buy his smut."

"Any indication he thinks the two of you are undercover?" Walker asked worriedly. Gage and Trent were both well-known in Dallas and he had been afraid that one or both of them would be recognized.

"Nope," Trent said smugly.

"Don't get too smug," Gage warned. "Sooner or later one of us is going to get recognized and then its curtains for us."

"Gage, can I talk to you privately for a minute?" Walker asked.

"I better go," Trent made a hasty retreat while Gage remained in the office.

"What's bothering you?" Walker asked.

"Nothing's bothering me," Gage said but Walker didn't believe him.

"Gage, I can tell that something is bothering you. Now, what is it?"

"Nothing," Gage insisted.

"Gage," Walker's voice had a warning tone.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, all right?"

Walker sighed and said, "Fine. But if it gets too much for you to handle let me know."

"Okay," Gage said carefully.

"All right," Walker nodded and Gage left the office.

Dallas Business District

"You're sure that Mr. Gregory is a Texas Ranger," Taylor Biggins looked at his second-hand man skeptically.

"I'm positive," Jake insisted. "I'd know that guy anywhere."

"If you're sure," Biggins said doubtfully.

"I'm sure," Jake said positively.

"In that case I think we need to plan a surprise for our little cop," Taylor reached for the phone and started dialing.

Outside Ranger Headquarters

"You okay?" Trent asked softly as Gage climbed inside the car.

"As okay as I'll ever be," Gage sighed, buckling his seatbelt.

"You tell him about your dad?" Trent started the car and looked to make sure no one was coming.

"No but I think he got the story more by what I didn't say than what I did say."

Trent frowned and slowly drove toward Gage's apartment. "You know, my dad was the only person who could ever understand you."

"Your dad was one of the few people I trusted," Gage said and the two men smiled at each other. The Malloy's had taken in Gage when he was a kid and that had been…interesting to say the least.

Suddenly Gage's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Gregory, its Taylor Biggins," the smooth voice on the other end of the line reminded Gage of the voice of a murderer he had known.

"Hello, Mr. Biggins," Trent glanced at Gage in surprise.

"I was wondering if you would mind meeting me at a club."

"Not at all. What time?"

"Six and I would prefer this to be a private meeting so don't bring Mr. Maddox with you, all right?"

"Where do you want me to meet you?" Gage listened in silence as Biggins recited an address and he wrote it down on a pad of paper Trent had sitting on the dashboard. Gage then hung up the phone and tore off the top piece of paper.

"What did he want?" Trent asked as he stopped the car in front of Gage's apartment building.

"He wants to meet me at a club. It's a private meeting so you can't come with me. Let me out and I'll drive myself."

"Are you sure?" Trent asked hesitantly. Gage had a rather nasty habit of getting into trouble and the hospital. In that order.

"I'm sure," Gage got out of the car and turned to face Trent. "I'll be fine, Malloy. Tell you what; if I don't call you in two hours then you can assume something bad has happened to me, okay?"

"Okay," Trent said reluctantly and watched as Gage got into his own vehicle. "I've got a bad feeling about this." He was silent for a few seconds as his words sank into his brain, then he groaned and said, "Great. Now I'm turning into Walker! I suppose it could be worse though."

Deserted Area

"Hello, Mr. Biggins?" Gage called as he entered the deserted building. Carefully, he checked the entire building while calling out Biggins' name. After getting no response he shrugged and exited the darkened place. Slowly, he walked down the alleyway when a large figure appeared in front of him.

"Hello, Ranger Gage," Biggins said snidely.

"I'm Frank Gregory, not a Texas Ranger," Gage protested.

"How did you know I meant a Texas Ranger? For all you know I could have been referring to the Indiana Rangers."

Gage winced. How could he have been so dumb? There was no use answering _that_ question. He had always been dumb.

"Since we're in Texas I just assumed you meant the Texas Rangers," Gage decided to try and talk his way out of the situation.

"Liar," Biggins snarled as he moved closer to Gage, backing the smaller man into the corner.

Ranger headquarters

"Trent, I thought you and Gage already left," Walker said in surprise as Trent entered the office with a worried look on his face.

"Biggins called, he wanted Gage to meet him privately. Walker, I'm worried."

"Did Gage tell you where he was going to meet Biggins?"

"No," Trent said regretfully. "The only he said was that it was a club and if he didn't get in touch in two hours for me to come looking for him."

"I guess the only thing we can do is wait," Walker said with a sigh, doing his best to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Deserted Building

"Look, Mr. Biggins, I'm more than willing to discuss business with you but in the _morning._ It's getting kind of late and I just want to go home and sleep," Gage tried to leave but the big man blocked his way.

"You can sleep all you want…but not at your house," before Gage could react Biggins' beefy fist connected with Gage's jaw.

Gage fell backward, hitting his head against the hard concrete. Stars danced in front of his eyes and he felt nauseous. Biggins leaned down and pulled him to his feet. Gage stumbled forward as he felt a large hand in the middle of his back. Biggins shoved Gage and the Ranger landed on his stomach, staring at the concrete. Biggins sat on top of Gage and quickly and efficiently tied his hands behind his back before shoving a cloth into Gage's mouth. It smelled like fish and beer and only made Gage sicker.

Biggins jerked him to his feet and pulled him down the alley and shoved him into his own car.

"Where are your keys?" Biggins asked then realized that Gage couldn't answer him. He sighed and stuck his hand in the pockets of Gage's jeans, trying to find the keys so he could drive Gage's car. Gage squirmed as he felt the man's fingers move down his thigh and tried to move away. It reminded him to much of how his dad used to do that.

Biggins slapped Gage on the side of the head and the young man stopped moving as more fireworks exploded. Biggins finally found what he was looking for and climbed in the driver's seat.

"Time to go _home,"_ Biggins looked at Gage with a leer and started up the car.

Gage leaned his head back against the seat and hoped that Trent wouldn't listen to him and come looking for him now.

A/N: I must have at least 3 (three) reviews before I will post chapter 2. So, if you want to find out what happens: review!


	2. Ranger Worries

Ranger Nightmares Chapter Two: Ranger Worries

Author: Gage39

Many, many thanks to LittleWing.

The ride to Biggins' house was silent. Biggins didn't say anything and Gage _couldn't_ say anything since he was gagged. He was terrified though. He knew what Biggins was capable of and he didn't really want to be a part of it. He closed his eyes and prayed that Walker and Trent would come after him.

Ranger Headquarters

"Walker, he's been gone for an hour," Trent said worriedly.

"Unless we know where he was going there's not much we can do," Walker said.

Suddenly Trent's blue eyes lit up and he said, "Gage wrote down the address on some paper I had in my car. Maybe he wrote hard enough for the address to show up on some other paper."

"It's worth a try," Walker said and Trent ran out of the office and down to his car. Trent returned a minute later with the pad of paper and Walker handed him a pencil. Trent rubbed the pencil over the paper and soon some very faint letters appeared.

"2 something 7. L something E W two something's L," Trent looked up from the paper and said, "I hate it when I can't decipher Gage's handwriting."

"Have you _ever_ been able to decipher his handwriting?" Walker asked.

"No," Trent said with a grin. "Never have and never will be able to."

"Do you think you can get me a list of all the addresses with whatever Gage's note says?"

"I can try," Trent said doubtfully. "Kim usually does this sort of thing though."

"Well Kim's not here so you're going to have to fill in for her."

"Do I get to complain about working for free and paint my toenails?" Trent joked.

"No," Walker said firmly.

Gage's Car

"Look," Biggins said.

Gage opened his eyes and looked. They were pulling up a long narrow driveway that was shaded by trees. Biggins parked the car in the driveway and got out. He opened Gage's door and grabbed the younger man's arm, pulling him out as well.

"Walk," Biggins ordered.

With no real choice Gage walked up the three steps and onto the porch. He noticed the arch above the steps and the fact that the house was huge. Biggins opened the front door and Gage walked in. The furniture was exquisite. No surprise there considering how much money Biggins made off of his illegal activities.

"Up the stairs," Biggins ordered.

Gage reluctantly walked up the stairs with Biggins right behind him. Biggins opened a door and shoved the young Ranger inside. Gage fell to the floor and tried to stand up. Biggins, however, kicked him in the groin and Gage cried in pain. The gag muffled his cry and all that came out was a whimper. Biggins laughed and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Let me go," Gage said.

"I don't think so, _Ranger," _Biggins taunted. "You are a liability to me and I don't like liabilities."

"What are you going to do to me?" Gage managed to keep his voice from shaking. He had learned a long time ago that if you showed you were afraid then you were bound to get hurt worse.

"You'll find out soon enough," Biggins laughed in a way that made Gage feel sick. "Very very soon."

Ranger Headquarters

"Here's a list of all the addresses," Trent said. "There's 247 Lie Wall, 237 Loe Well, 287 Lee Wall, and 227 Lae Weal."

"I never knew we had that many L addresses," Walker said.

"That's not even counting 267 Lee Wall and…"

"How about you just print out the list and we'll start looking for him," Walker interrupted.

"Okay," Trent clicked a button and a several pages emerged from the printer. Walker scooped them up and sighed. They were going to be busy. He was just about to suggest they split up and start searching when the phone rang.

Biggins House

Gage kept his eyes closed and tried not to flinch but it was hard. Biggins was a big man and he was putting all his strength into his kicks and punches. Gage knew he was going to be black and blue and very, very sore. As Biggins scored another kick on Gage's ribs the young man cried out.

"Hurt?" Biggins asked jeeringly.

"Please stop," Gage begged.

"Maybe I will," Biggins' foot hit Gage's stomach, "and maybe I won't."

"Please," Gage tried again.

"Fine, I'll stop," Biggins moved away.

Gratefully Gage lay still and wished Walker would hurry up and do his 'appear in the nick of time' act. He knew he needed to go to the hospital and he could just see Walker and Trent's reactions when they saw him.

Biggins picked up the telephone and started dialing.

Ranger Headquarters

"Walker," Walker said and put the phone on speaker just in case it was Gage.

"Hello, Ranger," the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Who is this?" Walker asked.

"Taylor Biggins and I have a friend of yours."

"What friend?" Walker asked as Trent moved closer.

"Ranger Gage," Biggins said smugly.

Walker and Trent stared at each other in shock. How in the world had Gage's cover been blown?

"Shocked you didn't I? I love doing that. I startled poor Ranger Gage when I told him that I knew he was a Ranger."

"How did you find out who he was?" Walker asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Biggins hung up the phone and Walker growled.

"Should I put out an APB for them?" Trent asked.

Walker nodded and said, "Then take half of that list and go look for him. I'll take the other half and we'll meet back in here in two hours. Call if you find anything and call me in one hour just so I know you're safe."

"Yes, sir," Trent grabbed half of the stack of papers and disappeared. Walker sat down at his desk and frowned. How had Gage's cover been blown? With a sigh he stood up and exited the office. He could only hope they found Gage before Biggins killed him…or worse.

Biggins house

Biggins leaned down and cut the ropes that bound Gage.

"I need to go tend to something," he said. "I expect you to still be here when I get back."

Gage nodded slowly and waited until he heard Biggins' footsteps fade away. Then he slowly tried to stand up and wished he hadn't. Excruciating pain filtered throughout his entire body and he fell back to the floor with a gasp. He decided to stay where he was.

"Did you get the Ranger?" Jake asked as he entered Biggins' kitchen.

"Sure did," Biggins replied. "He's upstairs. Second door on the left if you want to go see him."

"Thanks," Jake headed up the stairs. He wondered what it would be like to see Francis after all these years.

He opened the door and entered. Francis certainly didn't look anything like he had remembered him although the beating could have contributed to that. He was bigger now, probably bigger than Jake. He looked to weigh close to 200 pounds but he wasn't fat. The weight had transformed itself into muscles and Jake felt his blood start stirring. He had to force himself to take a deep breath and calm down. He couldn't exactly throw himself on Francis. Biggins would have something to say about that.

He settled for bending beside Gage and touching the young man's cheek. "Francis," he whispered.

Gage could hear a voice next to his ear. It certainly didn't sound like Walker or Trent. Neither one of them called him Francis. He forced himself to open his eyes and wished he hadn't. One of his worst nightmares was staring him in the face.

"Dad," he mumbled.

A/N: Like the first chapter I require 3 (three) reviews before the next update. So, if you want to find out what happens with Gage's dad, you'll review.


	3. Family Nightmares

Ranger Nightmares Chapter Three: Family Nightmares

"Glad to see you're awake," Jake said. "I was afraid that Biggins had killed you."

"What do you want?" Gage mumbled.

"What do you think I want," Jake's finger ran down Gage's cheek and he tried to pull his head away.

Jake just laughed and his finger moved across Gage's bloody lips and down his jaw.

"Don't," Gage whispered.

"You're not the boss, Francis," Jake sneered.

His finger moved down Gage's chest and Jake was finding it increasingly harder to keep himself off the Ranger. He could feel Gage tensing as Jake's finger moved below his belt and to his groin. A roaring sound filled Jake's ears and he smiled. He ran his finger across Gage's groin but couldn't get enough. He gave in to temptation and squeezed. Gage screamed in agony and Jake slapped him.

Suddenly the door burst open and Biggins came running in. When he saw Jake touching Gage his anger got the best of him. He bodily picked Jake up and threw him across the room.

Gage heard Jake's neck snap as he hit the wall and then slid down it.

"He's mine, Jake, mine!" Biggins screamed.

Had he been feeling much better Gage would have said that he didn't belong to anybody but he decided to just stay quiet.

Ranger Headquarters

"Hi, Walker, it's Trent. I'm just calling to check in."

"Found anything yet?" Walker asked.

"Nothing. I've still got 267 Lee Wall though. I'll call you back when I get through with there."

"All right," Walker closed his cell phone and sighed. He just hoped they found Gage before something bad happened to the young Ranger. He had a bad feeling though that they wouldn't.

Biggins House

Biggins smiled as he snapped another picture then laughed as he lowered the camera. This was the perfect way to get back at those Texas Rangers for trying to take him down. What better way to go about it then by hurting one of their Rangers and making sure the other Rangers got to follow it? What he failed to consider was how they would work doubly hard to find Gage and how they would make Biggins pay when they finally caught up to him.

Deserted Area

Trent got out of his car and surveyed the abandoned building. It certainly looked like the perfect place to ambush an unsuspecting Gage.

He went in and looked around. The only thing he saw was footprints on the dusty floor. He put his feet next to the prints and, as he suspected, the prints were larger than his. Still, that didn't mean Gage had come through here but it made it more likely.

The prints went up the stairs and through the second floor, as if somebody had checked the entire building looking for something. Or someone. Trent pulled out his cell phone and started dialing.

"Walker, I think I found the meeting place," Trent said before Walker even had a chance to ask who was on the other end.

"Where?" Walker asked.

"267 Lee Wall. There are footprints _all_ over the place and I'm willing to bet that Gage's fingerprints are here too."

"I'll send a forensics team," Walker hung up and frowned. Where was Gage now?

Biggins House

Gage lay on the floor and hoped Biggins would go away and just let him be miserable in peace. Sadly, that was not going to happen.

"I beat that beating hurt, didn't it, _Ranger?"_ Biggins taunted.

"Go to…" Gage didn't get to finish his sentence because Biggins kicked him in the mouth. Blood filled Gage's mouth and he coughed, sending it onto the carpet. He ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth and could feel teeth moving. He opened his mouth and spit again.

"Stop that!" Biggins ordered and kicked Gage in the stomach.

Gage gasped for breath and prayed that he would pass out.

Deserted Building

"Gage's fingerprints are all over the place," Trent said.

"I'm not surprised. He probably looked for Biggins and didn't find him," Walker said.

"What do you think happened?"

"He was headed for his car but Biggins stopped him. From what you told me he probably could have taken Gage down easily. He tied him up and then drove Gage's car to wherever they are now. Where that is, I have no clue."

"What do you think he's gonna do to Gage?" Trent asked.

"I don't want to know," Walker replied. "But whatever it is, it isn't going to be good."

Walker's cell phone and the two men looked at it, startled.

"Walker," Walker said as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Ranger Walker."

"Where is Gage?" Walker demanded. At that Trent realized it was Biggins.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Biggins replied. "But if you check your email you can see him."

Walker stared at his phone as Biggins hung up and turned to Trent. "Ranger Headquarters," Walker said as he ran for his truck with Trent behind him.

Tires squealing, they pulled into the parking lot and ran into the building. Walker turned on his computer and impatiently waited for it to boot up. He opened the email and scanned the contents.

"That one," Trent said, pointing.

Walker clicked on the email and opened it up and…wished he hadn't. He heard Trent gagging and Walker fought an urge to do the same thing. Gage was curled up in a ball on the floor of some room and looked as if he had undergone a severe beating. Blood covered the young Ranger's face and he looked like he was unconscious.

"What on earth did they do to you, Gage?" Walker murmured.

"I haven't seen him look that bad since he was a kid," Trent gasped.

Walker didn't reply; he just stared at the image of his friend's body and hoped that Gage was still alive.

Biggins house

Biggins threw Jake's body in the backseat of Gage's car and scowled. What in the world was he supposed to do with his second-hand man's body? Suddenly something occurred to him and he snickered then burst out laughing. The Rangers were about to get a very unpleasant surprise.

Ranger Headquarters

"We need to find Gage and soon," Walker said worriedly.

"I agree," Trent said. "But just how are we supposed to find him?"

"I think there are clues in this picture but I'm not sure I want to look at it anymore than necessary," Walker said with a sigh as he looked once more at his friend's battered body.

"I'm with you on that," Trent said.

Biggins House

Biggins was not happy and when Taylor Biggins wasn't happy everybody better get out of his way. Unfortunately, Gage was in no physical condition to do so. Biggins still couldn't break Gage's spirit no matter how hard he tried. The beating hadn't worked. He still had a plan though that he had been wanting to put into action as soon as he had first laid eyes on the Ranger. He had noticed how much muscle the young man had and how handsome he was. Biggins licked his lips in anticipation of what he was about to do.

"Ranger Gage," Biggins said in a low voice.

"Go away," Gage mumbled.

"I don't think so," Biggins said. He leaned down and pulled Gage up by his arm.

Gage cried out in pain and tried to kick Biggins and received a slap in return. Gage stopped struggling and waited to find out what Biggins was going to do.

Biggins shoved Gage across the hall and into another room which was also small. The only difference was that this room had a bed and a video camera sitting on top of the bookcase and a camera lying next to it. When Gage saw the bed and cameras he broke out in a cold sweat. Fear rolled up and down his spine and he shivered.

Biggins gave him another shove and he landed face down on the bed. Before he could move Biggins landed on top of him and Gage felt searing pain race through his body, along with terror.

Biggins rolled off of him and rolled Gage onto his back. Gage lay still and let Biggins unbutton his shirt slowly, all the while praying that 1, he would pass out; 2, Walker would appear or; 3, he would die with no reasonable explanation. Sadly, none of his prayers were granted.

Cool air hit his chest as his shirt landed on the floor. Biggins' hands moved to Gage's jeans and Gage knew he was about to hyperventilate. He forced himself to calm down slightly as Biggins unbuttoned his jeans but found it increasingly difficult to do as Biggins continued to undress him. For some reason he found himself wondering why Biggins kept it so cold in the bedroom.

Biggins smiled to himself as he saw the terror in Gage's eyes. He couldn't wait for the look that was about to appear. He unzipped his pants and watched in amusement when Gage's eyes widened even more. The young Ranger tried to pull away but was unable to.

"The more you struggle the worse it will be," Biggins informed him.

Gage gave up. It was no use. He was fixing to be raped and there was nothing he could do about it. He lay still and let Biggins flip him over again. He waited for what he knew was about to come next. He felt burning pain as Biggins pushed his way inside him and screamed.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who continues to review and the 3 review per chapter rule is still intact and will remain that way. I apologize if I offended anyone as it was not my intention. If you're not happy with how I handled it then please let me know in a private message or email, not on the review page. Thanks again!


	4. Searching

Ranger Nightmares Chapter 4: Searching

A/N: My thanks to everyone who has been so understanding and thoughtful and this chapter (and the following ones) are dedicated to the memory of Faye (I would post her whole name but you never know if a crook is reading this or not.) Thanks again!

Biggins House

Two hours later Biggins stood up. His job was complete. Ranger Gage had been broken. He exited the room, leaving an unconscious Gage behind him. He smiled broadly to himself as he shut the door and had to refrain himself from dancing in glee. He headed downstairs, he had work to do.

Ranger Headquarters

"How come everybody leaves when we need help?" Walker grumbled. "Trivette and his girlfriend are visiting her family in Seattle, Alex and Sydney went to visit Syd's sister in California, and Carlos is in San Antonio!"

"Don't ask me why everyone is gone," Trent said, sitting down in front of Walker's desk.

"Who blew Gage's cover?" Walker wondered out loud as he rested his chin in his hand.

"I don't know," Trent said and Walker glared at him.

"Why on earth did I ask you to help me?" Walker asked no one in particular. Just then the phone rang. "Texas Rangers Company B, Cordell Walker speaking."

"Ranger Walker, this is Officer Davis. We were just wondering if you knew anything about the dead body we just found at Lee Wall 267."

"Dead body?" Walker repeated. "Where was it?"

"In the front room," Officer Davis replied. "We went in this morning because my partner forgot his sunglasses and found a body just lying there. It looks like his neck was broke. Do you think you could come and see if you can identify the man?"

"Certainly, Officer Davis, we'll be right there," Walker hung up the phone and frowned.

"What is it?" Trent asked.

"A dead body appeared at the warehouse," Walker said and watched in amusement as Trent's mouth dropped open.

"Let's go see if we can identify it," Walker stood up and headed toward the door with Trent right behind him.

Abandoned Warehouse

The warehouse was crawling with police when Walker and Trent arrived. A body was being wheeled out. The officer pushing it stopped in front of Walker and Trent and unzipped the body bag. The man looked vaguely familiar but Walker couldn't place him. He heard Trent gasp and saw the shocked look on his friend's face.

"Thank you," Walker told the officer then led Trent to a semi-private area of the yard. "Who was that?"

Trent was silent then he said, "Jacob Gage."

"Gage?" Walker repeated. "He's not related to _our_ Gage is he?"

"He's Gage's dad," Trent said.

Biggins House

"Wake up, Ranger," Biggins' voice wafted through Gage's brain.

The young Ranger tried to figure out what was going on but his mind wasn't functioning just then but a kick in the stomach quickly brought him back to reality.

"Go away," Gage mumbled.

"I don't think so now wake up!"

Another kick had Gage opening his eyes and looking at Biggins.

"Leave me alone," Gage managed to get out.

"No," Biggins leaned down so close Gage could smell his cologne and the very smell made him nauseous.

"I like you, Ranger, and you know what I do to people that I like?"

Gage felt his stomach roll as Biggins leered at him again. _Please, somebody, come rescue me_ he begged.

Abandoned Building

"That's Gage's dad?" Walker stared at Trent then shook his head. "Do you think he blew Gage's cover?" Walker asked seriously.

"I wouldn't put it past the creep," Trent growled.

"Tell me about Gage's dad," Walker said.

Trent sighed heavily and said, "When my family moved to Dallas we moved to one of the roughest neighborhoods. Gage lived three houses down and he was three years older than me so he was always watching out for me. His mom had left him and his dad about three months earlier so he spent the majority of his time at our house, not that we minded.

"One night we woke up to this terrible racket. Mom asked one of the neighbors what was going on and she said that Gage's dad was beating him again. You know my dad didn't get mad often but when he did it was dangerous."

"It certainly was," Walker agreed.

"He almost stormed down there but Mom said if he did he would probably just make things worse for Gage. A few minutes later Gage showed up with a new set of bruises and slept on the floor in my room. He did that until he was twelve."

"What happened then?" Walker asked quietly.

"The police raided the headquarters of a child pornography ring. We got a call a few minutes later," Trent's face became thoughtful as he thought back to that time.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hello?" Trent's dad answered the phone and listened to the other end for a second._

_He hung up the phone, turned around and yelled, "Katie!"_

_"What is it, Thunder?" Katie asked as she appeared from the kitchen._

_"That was the police. Gage is in the hospital and needs someone to claim him," Thunder grabbed his keys while Katie grabbed Trent and hustled him to the car._

_They drove to the hospital; Trent was worried although he didn't know why. Gage had been in the hospital so many times before that it was routine to pick him up. Why then was his dad so worried? Even Katie sensed something was wrong for she stayed quiet and kept casting worried glances at her husband._

_They arrived and Trent was sent to the hallway. He leaned against the doorway and listened to his parents and the police officer and doctor talking. He could make out the words sexually abused, pornography, several years, not saying much, and emotional trauma. The nine-year-old boy frowned. He didn't understand what they were saying but he could tell it wasn't good by the way his mom started crying._

_FLASHBACK_

"So Gage's dad was involved in child pornography and used Gage?" when Trent nodded Walker looked around and finally punched the side of the brick building. A police officer who was walking by gave Walker a strange look and continued on his way.

"He lived with us for a year before his mother decided to take him in and he stayed with her until he was sixteen. Then he moved back in with us and stayed there until he graduated."

"No wonder this case upset him so much," Walker muttered.

"Yeah. I told him to tell you but he said it was his own business and he thought he could handle it."

"Now its all the more imperative that we find him and fast," Walker sighed.

Ranger Headquarters

"All right," Trent said. "I've searched and searched and I can't find an address for Biggins."

"What about Jacob?" Walker took another sip of his coffee and tried not to think about what Gage might be going through.

Biggins House

Gage lay still and tried not to think or move or feel but it was extremely difficult. Even the slightest movement caused excruciating pain to radiate throughout his entire body and it hurt to breathe. He knew if he didn't get to a hospital soon he would die but at this point he didn't care. He had been held captive for five days already and he just wanted to die. However that wouldn't happen.

Biggins sat in his office and thought. He had two buyers who were getting a little tired of kids. They wanted someone who was good looking but had more body; an adult. Say a certain blond Ranger? Biggins smiled as he thought about what he was going to do to the Ranger. He would definitely make a lot of money this time.

Jacob Gage's House

"Walker, in here," Trent called.

"What is it, Trent?" Walker asked as he moved through the small house and into the kitchen where Trent was.

"I found a piece of paper with an address written on it taped to the fridge. Want to bet its Biggins?"

"At this point I'll try anything," Walker read the address then looked up and said, "Get me a search warrant."

Biggins House

"Please don't," Gage begged as Biggins neared the bed again. His body ached from the second beating he had just received.

"Sorry, Ranger, but I'm expecting to make a lot of money off you," Biggins crossed the room and switched on the video camera. Gage could feel his throat tightening.

Biggins was just about to unzip his jeans when the sounds of sirens wailing caught his attention. He ran to the window and looked out and cursed. "That stupid Ranger Walker!" he snarled.

Walker was here, Gage felt relief washing over his body followed by pain as Biggins grabbed his arm and pulled up.

"Put these on," Biggins threw a pair of jeans at Gage and the young Ranger caught them.

Gage put the jeans on then slipped on a pair of shoes. He didn't know what Biggins was planning to do nor did he want to find out.

"Hold your fire," Walker ordered. "One of our Rangers is in there and if anything happens to him it will be on your heads."

"Yes, sir," Officer Davis said nervously. The police, Walker, and Trent were standing around the bottom of the stairway inside of Biggins' home.

"Ranger Walker!" Biggins appeared at the top of the staircase waving a gun.

"Give yourself up, Biggins," Walker ordered.

"I don't think so. I still have a bargaining chip, remember?" Gage appeared a second later. Walker and Trent and all of the police had to stifle their gasps. Gage was literally covered in bruises and could hardly walk, Biggins had to support him.

"You make one move, Ranger Walker, and he's a dead man," Biggins warned as he brought the gun up to Gage's head.

"What do you want, Biggins?" Walker asked as he reluctantly lowered his gun.

"To leave," Biggins replied as he started down the staircase, dragging Gage with him. He backed out the door and made it too his car in the driveway. He opened the driver's side and shoved Gage inside. Gage slid to the passenger's side and Biggins slid in next to him. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

Walker watched as Biggins' car started down the driveway and waited until it was all the way on the road before running for his truck with Trent behind him. Walker pressed down on the gas and drove as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the car that contained his friend.

_Hang on, Gage, hang on_ Walker prayed over and over in his mind.

Gage was more alert now. He knew that if Biggins got away his life would be over. He also knew what would happen to him if Biggins had his way. _Sorry guys_ he mentally apologized as he leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel, twisting it the right.

"Stop that!" Biggins yelled then his eyes widened in terror as he realized they were heading straight for the river. "No!" he screamed as the car continued careening toward the edge.

The tires on Walker's truck squealed as he turned the corner.

"Look!" Trent gasped.

Walker looked and what he saw terrified him. Biggins' car was out of control and heading for the river. The vehicle was moving so fast that everything else seemed to be in slow motion as it crashed over the bridge and plunged into the icy water below.

A/N: Thanks so much to everybody who has done the favor of reviewing this story. The 3 review is still intact and I want to say thanks for everyone's patience with this chapter. There should only be a few chapters left. I can't decide whether or not to have 1 or 2 chapters more. I guess I'll decide when I get there. Until next chapter, Thanks!


	5. Trauma

Ranger Nightmares Chapter 5: Trauma

A/N: I know I promised this would be up before now but due to technical difficulties (stupid computer accidentally erased it) I had to re-type almost the ENTIRE chapter!

Walker watched in horror as the car containing Gage went over the side of the bridge and disappeared into the water below. Immediately Walker and Trent jumped out of the truck and ran to the bridge and peered down. Ripples spreading across the surface were the only indication that anything unusual had happened.

Walker sat his hat down on the bridge and tossed his badge inside it then he dived in, Trent following his lead. The two men swam straight down then Walker spotted the car. He tugged on Trent's sleeve and the men changed direction.

Together they tugged on the door and managed to get it open. They pulled Gage and swam to shore with him. Two police officers pulled Gage upon the shore while Walker and Trent pulled themselves up. Walker knelt next to Gage ad felt for a pulse; he didn't find one.

He took a deep breath, pinched Gage's nostrils, and started CPR. Three minutes later Gage still wasn't breathing and Walker was getting worried.

"Come on, Gage, I've never lost a Ranger yet and I don't plan to start now," Walker muttered.

Bright lights swam in front of Gage and he couldn't feel anything which led him to believe he was dead. A sudden sharp pain in his chest quickly changed his mind as did an overwhelming urge to cough. He tried not to cough but was unable to.

Gage still hadn't responded and Walker was fixing to give up when, all of a sudden, Gage coughed and water spewed everywhere.

"Thank goodness," Walker said and knew that the relieved expression on Trent's face was on his own as well.

Soon the ambulance arrived and they were speeding toward the hospital. Walker sat in the back of the ambulance with Gage while Trent drove the truck. Gage was perfectly still the entire drive and that slightly scared Walker.

St. Mathew's Hospital

After an hour of sitting in the orange plastic chairs in the waiting room Walker decided that the chairs were made hard on purpose to discourage people from winding up in the hospital. Trent had obviously come to the same conclusion since he kept squirming.

It was with great relief that they saw the doctor coming toward then Walker felt his stomach drop when he saw the expression on the doctor's face.

"Dr. Miller, how's Gage?" Walker wasted no time in getting to the office.

"Let's discuss this in my office please," the doctor led them down the hall and to his office where he closed the door and sat down behind his desk.

"Ranger Gage is in a lot of physical pain due to the beating he undertook not to mention being raped."

Walker sighed heavily. He had hoped they would arrive before that happened but something inside of him had known better.

"Can we see him?" he asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. He needs time to rest and no questions."

"Oaky, doctor," Walker and Trent left the doctor's office and walked down the hall to Gage's room. Cautiously Walker pushed open the door and they entered. All the lights were turned off and they could just barely make out Gage's blanket-covered form.

"Gage," Trent whispered.

"What?" Gage asked.

"Sorry for disturbing you," Walker apologized. "You gave us quite a scare on the bridge."

"Sorry," Gage whispered.

They stayed for just a few minutes then left as it was obvious that Gage didn't feel up to company.

"Biggins is lucky he died," Walker growled as they walked back down the hallway.

"Agreed," Trent said.

Riverbank

A man pulled himself upon the shore and lay still, panting. His long swim had tired him out. After resting for a few seconds he got up and started running toward the highway where he saw a familiar looking blue pickup truck heading his way. He waved and the truck pulled up next to him and the passenger window rolled down.

"Boss?" the driver asked in disbelief as Biggins climbed inside and shut the door.

"Just drive," he snapped.

"Yes, sir," the man put the truck in gear and it slowly pulled away.

Biggins House

Walker looked around the bedroom where Gage had been held captive and felt his anger rising. How could someone do that to Gage? Walker had come to think of Gage as family and wondered: how could anybody do something like that to another human being? Having to undergo this kind of abuse as a child was bad enough, especially when it was your own dad doing it to you, but having to go through the same thing as an adult was just too much.

"Walker," Trent held up a video camera and Walker groaned.

He took the camera from Trent and proceeded to smash it to pieces.

"I don't care if I _am_ destroying evidence. If whatever is on this tape is seen it'll destroy Gage," Walker said.

Trent nodded in silent agreement. Having known Gage longer he knew better than anyone the effect this would have on the Ranger. He could already imagine how his friend would react when he started feeling better. In fact he could _see_ Gage's reaction and it wasn't pretty.

1 Week Later

St. Mathew's Hospital

"Unless you're here to take me home go away."

"Glad to see you're feeling better," Walker teased as he entered Gage's hospital room.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Gage winced as he rolled over on his back. "So are you here to take me home?" he asked hopefully.

Walker held up the duffel bag and Gage took it and headed toward the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt.

"I'm ready," he said cheerfully.

"Let's go," Walker said.

Walker eyed Gage as he drove toward Gage's apartment. Gage had yet to say one word about what had happened to him. While Walker couldn't exactly blame him he _was_ worried about the younger Ranger. Trent was too and even Sydney (when she and Alex had called to say hello) had asked what was wrong with Gage.

Walker decided to cut straight to the chase. "Gage?"

"What?" Gage already had a feeling what Walker wanted to talk about. He wasn't an idiot.

"We need to talk."

"I don't want to talk about anything," Gage said firmly.

"Gage, I know you don't want to but you need to. We found the video camera," Walker said softly.

Gage felt a shudder run through his body. "Did you watch it?" his voice trembled.

"No, we destroyed it," he heard the sigh of relief and continued, "Gage, Trent also told me about your dad."

"What?!" Gage wasn't scared anymore, just angry.

"Gage, don't get mad at him. He had to identify your dad's body and told me the whole story."

"Whole story? Did he tell you how many times I had to sleep outside in the alley because my dad had one of his girlfriends over? Did he tell you how many times I had to go to the hospital because dad had too much to drink? Or that my own mom didn't want me?" abruptly Gage stopped talking, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

Walker wasn't sure what to say so he stayed quiet, aware of the fact that Gage was fighting a losing battle to keep his dignity intact. A muffled sob from his friend had Walker sighing and pulling the truck over to the side of the road. He stared out the window and pretended to ignore the sobbing coming from the passenger seat.

He waited until Gage had calmed down somewhat before he said, "I'm sorry we didn't get there in time."

"It's not your fault," Gage said. Truth be told he blamed no one but himself and Biggins. If he had only told someone where he was going! They might have found him before something had happened. Or, worse yet, they could have come in during the assault. That would have been _really_ embarrassing.

"Please don't be mad at Trent. He was just doing what he thought was best by telling me."

"I'm not mad at him. I may be a little annoyed but I'm not mad. Trent's too nice to get mad at," Gage grinned.

"All right, then."

"Can I go home now?"

"Sure," Walker smiled and started the truck again.

Gage climbed out of the truck and slowly climbed the stairs to his apartment. Once there he double checked the entire place before allowing himself to relax slightly. He dropped his duffel bag on the bed and looked around once again. Everything looked the same but something didn't feel quite right. It was the same feeling he'd had the first time his dad had molested him. Why did all these feelings and memories have to come back to haunt him now? He had (or so he told himself) gotten over that a long time ago.

He sank down on the bed and buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Why did this have to happen? Did he have a sign or something on his back that said 'Rape Me'? He knew having a pity party wouldn't help anything but it sure made him feel better. He let all of his anguished emotions out in one gushing flood until finally he fell back on the bed, exhausted. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

Ranger Headquarters

"Didn't go well did it?" Trent asked as Walker slammed the door behind him.

"He cried half of the way," Walker said and Trent stared at him.

"He must be feeling bad if he did that. I can tell you one though; he'll never bring the subject up himself."

Gage's Apartment

3 Days Later

Gage sat on the edge of his bed and stared at himself in the mirror. His blond hair was brushed back with the front standing up a little bit, he was wearing jeans a brown shirt and his brown dress jacket, and his blue eyes had their familiar sparkle. No one would ever guess he had been through one of the worst experiences of his life just a week before and hopefully no one would ever know. That is, as long as Walker and Trent left it alone. He knew they were only trying to help but he didn't need anybody's help. He could handle things on his own.

With that determination he left his apartment and headed off to work.

A/N: Just one chapter left! Thanks for your patience! Please give me at least 3 reviews for the final chapter!


	6. 2 Years Later

Ranger Nightmares Chapter 6: 2 Years Later

Ranger Headquarters

2 Years Later

Walker sat at his desk and watched the proceedings in the office with a careful eye. Sydney was visiting her grandfather in Wisconsin and Alex had gone to New York so that left him alone with Trivette and Gage. Remembering what had happened the last time he had been left in charge of Gage he wasn't taking any chances. Thinking about that time made him frown. Gage was now acting like nothing had happened and, as far as Walker knew, hadn't told anybody. Walker had kept quiet too but mostly because it was Gage's secret to share, not his.

Walker had decided that Gage had gotten over it (as much as he could) but every now and then…Walker would see a look in the young Ranger's eyes that frightened him and made him wonder if Gage had gotten over it. He knew that deep down Gage would always be haunted by what had happened to him and…he was brought out of his thoughts by a rubber band hitting him on the arm. He picked it up and looked to see which of his Rangers was guilty. Both men were wide-eyed and sniggering but neither looked guilty enough to have committed the deed. Trent Malloy however, standing in the doorway, looked more than guilty enough.

Walker shot the rubber band across the room and it hit Trent in the face.

"Ow," Trent complained.

"What are you doing here?' Walker asked.

"I thought I'd let you know that Tommy and I are going to Austin. We'll be gone for about a week."

"What made you decide to take Tommy?" Walker asked.

"Carlos. He said Tommy and I needed to spend a little more quality time together and I think he's right."

"Well have fun," Walker told him.

"We will. Bye!" Trent waved and then left.

Biggins House

Taylor Biggins sat in his living room, drinking a bottle of wine. He couldn't wait to get back at the Texas Rangers for taking away his cash supply. He could have made a lot of money off Ranger Gage. Oh, well. At least there was Trent Malloy's younger brother. He was almost as good-looking as Ranger Gage. It was a shame he didn't have the Ranger's muscles. He smiled to himself as he remembered the Ranger's body beneath his, the feel of the muscles, the…a loud clanging noise quickly brought his mind back to the present. He investigated and found that it was merely a banging shutter. He cursed and got in his car. It was time for a little fun.

Ranger Headquarters

Gage stared at himself in the bathroom mirror and sighed. He was the only one that had remembered that today was the two year anniversary of his kidnapping and rape. He drew in a shaky breath and splashed water all over his face. Deep breath, he told himself. Deep breath. Walker had taught him some breathing exercises for when he got too scared to do anything. Inhale, hold for several seconds, and then slowly exhale. That was much better. Now if he could only forget what Biggins had done he would be much better.

Walker watched as Gage slowly entered the office and sat back down. He wasn't a dunce. He remembered what today was. He had definitely remembered the anniversary. Trivette knew something was up as well but he didn't quite know what nor did he want to know.

Gage looked up and caught Walker watching him. He offered a small smile and Walker smiled back. Gage was definitely going to be all right.

The End

A/N: I want to thank everybody who has taken the time to review this story and keep reading. Namely: Moviemom44, LittleWing, GuardianM3, Kary G, Ghostwriter, Nee-Nee Nia, and MarcieCat. Thanks to EVERYBODY who has read it and let me know what you think. I really appreciate it (especially your patience with chapter 5).

If some of you are disappointed with the ending, I completely understand. There is a story that comes after it that is called 'Deliverance' and it is written by LittleWing. I would advise all of you read that story and review it.

I will now devote my time to writing a sequel to 'Never The Same' by Piaffe417 and working on more stories for President's Man and Walker, Texas Ranger and possible MacGyver.

Please read and review my other stories if you have time.

Thank you once again. Until next time

Au Revoir,

Shayna (Gage39)


End file.
